Song fics
by file- DS
Summary: This is a little game I found. It's pretty tough, but fun if you like to write. Rules on the inside. Oldrival shippers may feel ripped off. Chosen shippers got lucky this time. Change of Heart shippers, if you exist, tell me what you think!


_First fic of my second year on FF.N, oh boy is this one fun. It's a game. I saw The Finenessful X post one, and I thought, 'I wonder how badly I could screw this up?'_

_The rules are simple:_

_Set your music playing device to randomize/shuffle (I'll be using my ITunes)_

_Choose any 10 shippings you think you can write about decently._

_Whatever song comes up, you make a very short song fic to it. You start when the songs starts, and stop when the song stops. I have a very strange collection of songs, so I'm gonna cheat this a little, unless you want to read a song fic to Sandstorm by Darude…_

_Well, that explains it (sorta) so without further delay:_

_Hobby ho, and so we go._

_Disclaimer: I don't own pokespec, (stupid disclaimer, I said 'without further delay'!)…_

Song: Kiss from a rose, by Seal. Shipping: ChangeOfHeart, yes, you read that right, ChangeOfHeart shipping… Words: 138

Paul was thrown across the waves. He'd been surfing on gastrodon across the orange islands just minutes before, but a storm had brewed so suddenly and violently, he was quickly tossed into the water. In the glimpses he got between being washed underwater he could see sharp rocks rapidly approaching. As much as he fought it, he couldn't defeat the current, and he couldn't reach his pokéballs.

But all of a sudden the waves calmed. The ferocious storm cleared. He looked up to the clouds being pushed apart by an enormous blue bird pokémon. And a song met his ears, not from the bird, but from a girl. She stood watching him, playing a beautiful tune on an ocarina. Caressing the ocean to be kind to him and saving him. Paul had to smile with true gratitude… loving gratitude.

Song: Ship to Shore, by Chris de Burgh. Shipping: Poké shipping. Words: 102

He held the phone in his hand. Why wouldn't she call? Why wouldn't she ever call? He chose adventure all those years ago, and he never regretted it, until now at least. All he needed was one call, one message, one signal to go back to Kanto, back to her, and he'd drop everything for it. Had she moved on? Had their time together ended because he chose to explore the world? Did she still even have his number?

He always hoped his future would be Misty. Not shrouded in fog. He waited by the phone for hours. Every day he waited by the phone. But he never got the signal to come back.

Song: Vanilla Twilight, Owl City. Shipping: Advanced shipping. Words: 136

May lay on the grass, back in her backyard in Hoenn, staring up at the stars, thinking of Ash. Where was he now? What was he doing? Had he already beaten Sinnoh? She missed him. She missed his arms wrapped around her. She missed their adventures together. She missed having him with her.

The days they whispered in the, and the times they held hands… she stared at her hands, fingers apart, and imagined his in the spaces between her own. She hadn't gone a day without him on her mind since he left. She hadn't slept for days after her trip to Sinnoh when she last saw him.

She remembered every moment; every touch they shared, and wished she could speak to him in those moments one more time and say, "Please, stay here forever".

Song: Stars, by Switchfoot. Shipping: special. Words: 167

Yellow always thought of him. The trainer she loved. The trainer she'd always love. Keeping her disguise, what was the purpose of that? What was the purpose of any of it? She often thought of it all. It was a chaos within her mind, and confusion that would not fade. It all meant something to her in some way, and every way. But she couldn't understand it for a second. It made no sense.

She stood in an open field of flowers now, in the dead of night, contemplating the meaning of all of it. But slowly laying down, and looked up for a minute. She finally saw the vast abyss above her. She stared at it and all the thoughts that added chaos to her mind faded. All of what she thought wasn't import for a minute. All she could look to now, if only for a minute, was what else was out there. All the stars in the sky, and it almost passed as sane.

Song: Too Little Too Late, by The Barenaked Ladies. Shipping: Oldrival. Words: 83

Green watched his relationship crumble around him. The arguments had continued for years, to no resolve. He assumed they were just part of their relationship, and not to worry. Well he was wrong. Now the last remnants of what used to be his chance at love were ripping to pieces in front of him. He still tried to save it, correcting every mistake she was always telling him off about. Could that fix it all, or was that just too little too late?

Song: Another Saturday Night, by Cat Stevens. Shipping: Tea. Words: 146

Bill sat as his computer, typing away, documenting all the PC trade transactions done in the past month. "Why can't people just catch their own pokemon, and keep them", he said to himself, before taking a sip of tea. "Oh well, I guess there's nothin' else fer you average computer whiz to do on a Saturday night", he said, almost a little upset.

He continued to type away when his phone started to ring. He answered to hear Green on the other side. "Hey Bill", Green said, "We need your records with any transfers in or out of gramp's lab lately. My sister is waiting on the video phone. She'll go over it with you".

Bill hung up, and went to the video phone. He spent hours telling Daisy about all the transfers, but eventually they found they were done. But they kept talking for the company.

Song: Don't Stop Believin', by Journey. Shipping: Chosen. Words: 134

Silver walked the streets of Goldenrod, aimlessly. He'd never cared much for romance, but now that he had finished stopping the mask of ice, and Gold had gotten together with Crystal, he finally had the chance to feel lonely. Was there someone like that for him. Some will win, some will lose. But had he won or lost? You could never lose until you gave up right? Well walking thought the streetlight lit streets of Goldenrod seemed pretty desperate, couldn't have been far from giving up. He found himself by the magnet train. The doors of the station opened, and a girl stepped out. Her brunette hair down below her shoulders, and dark blue dress to her knee. Silver perked up a bit when he saw her. Maybe it's wasn't time to stop believing.

Song: Not Ready to Make Nice, by The Dixie Chicks. Shipping: Mangaquest. Words: 106

Well, was she still mad at him? Of course. Would she forgive him? Probably not. Regardless of what others said, about how it was a simple mistake, and she should give him another chance, she wasn't going listen to them. Can't she just get over it? No, it changed everything, but maybe it was for the best.

Regardless of what had happened and what people said, she didn't care anymore. She wasn't going to back down to Gold again and let him think he could flirt with any girl and have no consequences. She was mad as hell and wasn't getting passed it any time soon.

Song: When I'm Gone, by Eminem. Shipping: Frantic. Words: 207

Daddy, where are you going?" a little girl asked her father. The Ruby eyed man turned to his daughter and said, "Daddy has work to do as a gym leader". I'll be back soon, and then we can be together". "That's what you said last time!" the girl stomped her foot, "You leave us every time!"

Ruby sighed. How could he explain that he had to leave her? "Daddy will be back soon". He walked past the little girl and left out the door, but before he did he heard her say, "When was the last time you and mommy were home at the same time?" The question struck Ruby hard. When was the last time he saw his wife, his love, Sapphire.

The next day the little girl waited for her parents to come down, to see her parents. But she knew that even if she did see them they'd be gone soon. She gave up and went outside to the backyard, where she was surprised to see her mommy and daddy placing chairs around a table. On the table there was a cake that read 'Happy Retirement'.

She ran to her father, who embraced, lifting her into the air. "Daddies not leaving again", he promised her.

Song: Love the Way You Lie, by Eminem. Shipping: Gifted. Words: 108

She knew he lied. She knew it was dangerous to stay with him. She knew he was bad. But the fact was that she loved him. He told her she couldn't leave him or else, but she knew she could leave if she wanted to. But she didn't want to. His lies, his promises, she loved them.

When they first met she loved him for his honesty, and he loved her. They had changed, but their love grew. Any other couple would be destroyed by the fighting, but it was what kept them together. He could hurt her physically. She could hurt him emotionally. They were evenly matched on separate fields. But they couldn't really last. Could they?

I should stop there, but I'm starting to get into it, so let's do an 11th.

Song: Sailing Away, by Chris de Burgh. Shipping: Oblivious. Words: 121

He was a traveler. But he'd left her behind. He left on his adventure, adventure was his life. Traveling the world was what he had always dreamed of, the wide world. But now he had let her behind. He missed her.

He wanted to continue his travels, but he wanted to have the chance to turn back once the time came. But did he have that option? Where would she be? When would he want to turn back? He was sailing away from her, not in control of where he went. Just being carried by the wind. And the wind may never point back where it once did. That was his life on the ocean of adventure. That was his life.

**And as soon as I finish, the next song that comes up is Girls and Boys by Good Charlotte, and I was thinking about doing a Haughty Shipping, so that would be… Oh well, If you make one like that, please send me a message about it.**

**Anyway, here are my after thoughts on each:**

**-Change of Heart: Believe it or not, I do support this ship…slightly. I think it was alright for a warm up, but a little irrelevant to the song. I was trying to get the feeling I get while listening to it, which is a sorta lost at sea feeling, but saved by a tower in the middle of the water.**

**-Poké: As someone you thought that Ash and Misty were cute together when I first saw them when episode one first air in North America, I have to love this ship. Although it was sorta OoC for Ash to actually realize… well anything having to do with girls, and be so patient about it, I was focusing on leaving traces of Misty's side to the story. Also, I think I did better integrating the song.**

**-Advanced: Advanced shipping right after Poké, what's up with that? Well, anyway, I love this song just a little bit, and am so happy I got it on a ship I can do. I like how the story tuned out, my only problem was that, why would May be back home? Well, beyond that I like it.**

**-Special: sorry all you special shipping fans. I know it kinda pulls Yellow away from Red, but for the song I got, I think I did it alright. Besides, Stars can be viewed as a pretty religious song, and bluntly put; I'm not a very religious person, so it was hard to work with.**

**-Oldrival: Of course, just my luck that when I get to oldrival, my ITunes gives me a breakup song… I hate this -.- regardless, I went through with it. If I got that chance to rewrite it, I'd probably switch Green and Blue positions in the fights, but I think I pulled it off for the most part.**

**-Tea: Okay, not the best song, but I don't have any on my ITunes that would work any better here. Although the timelimit made it hard to flesh out any detail, or make it flow more naturally, for 146 words, I'm happy with it. Cute ending ^.^**

**-Chosen: I HATE THIS! I get the break up song for Oldrival, but that for chosen, it gives me probably the closest thing to romantic my music collection can muster! Well, I don't care if it's good or not, cause a part of my soul already died writing it. Accept it!**

**-Mangaquest: awkward… For those of you who don't know, Not Ready to Make Nice was directed towards George Bush after he banned the Dixie Chicks in the States. It has no romantic connotations, no reference to divorce, but it's what came up, so I did what I could. Not too original, but that again, it's mangaquest.**

**-Frantic: Okay, all you frantic shippers out there have full right to hate me. I've written two frantic oneshot songfics, both to song that, well aren't very good. Rave and rap, not particularly cute types of music. Still, I aimed to capture the song as quick as I could here, while still leaving the cute frantic ship ending, so that is that.**

**-Gifted:… Well, same problem as the last one, and one again I ended up focusing on capturing the song. I probably should have just excluded those, but, I could write about them, so skipping would be cheating.**

**Oblivious: It sorta follows that same idea of the first on, but I tried to incorporate the growing gap better. Chris de Burgh sings a lot about the war, so in this I guess the Pikachu would have been a soldier, going off to fight, but he wished he could turn back instead of eventually having to settle on new land, and a new life without buneary.**

**Well, first real story of my second year here complete. Hope you guys took some enjoyment out of it, but I know my music isn't really fitting for a lot of these. Please review, thx!**


End file.
